Only Fools Rush In
by gibberish10
Summary: Alec brings Magnus a present. Or maybe two.


Sooooo, I'm guessing everyone saw the new sneak peak and the pics of Malec, no? (if you haven't, just get on twitter/tumblr/facebook and look for them, it's gonna make your day!)

And of course, my Malec mood was activated to the fullest!  
Therefore I've decided to give it a spin to what I hope is going to happen in E07 after the pics leaks XD

Let's all enjoy the fluffiness ^^/ (recommend listening to Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling in Love *O*)

* * *

 **Only Fools Rush In**

Alec turned to Magnus with a small bag in his hand. The warlock looked curiously at him. "Alexander?"

"Thank you." The shadowhunter said with a gruffy voice, his cheeks aflame. "Thank you for doing this for Max." He further added, bringing a soft smile on Magnus' face.

"You didn't need to." He said to Alec, his hand enclosing first over Alec's fingers. "It was something I wanted to do."

"I know." Alec replied with a quick nod. "But I saw it and I wanted to give one to you...and it was also a great opportunity to say just how much you…" He paused and while Magnus understood his words without needing to hear them out, he felt Alec wanted to say it all, so he didn't interrupt and simply waited for his shadowhunter to find his words to continue. "...how much you mean to me." His voice was soft and barely audible, but Magnus would hear any of Alec's whispers.

"Thank you, Alexander." He took the gift, his eyes filled with emotion. Seeing the happiness on Alec's face at his easy acceptance made Magnus' heart tighten. Oh, how far he has fallen for this young boy.

To distract himself from the rushed emotions which Alec brought out in him, he busied himself with opening the present. A small gasp left his lips as he stared at the little red and yellow custom made pouch which Alec got him - an omamori, a Japanese amulet said to be blessed in the Shinto shrines by the gods.

"Anzen." He read out loud the two kanji characters.

"Safety." Alec repeated the translation, his eyes shining with emotion. "Because I am not the only one risking my life every time I go out. I want you to be safe." He continued, getting closer to him.

Magnus looked at him with an open expression of surprise, it was clear he hadn't expected Alec to say such things to him, let alone to give him something for protection. "Thank you." He said again, his voice tight with feelings that threatened to spill. "And you needn't worry about me, Alexander. I will always come back to you."

"Promise?" Alec found himself asking, his hand covering Magnus' holding the omamori.

A soft smile appeared on Magnus' lips as he nodded. "Promise." He spoke out loud, lifting the omamori and looking at it with a fond expression. "I'll keep it safe." He added and with a swirl of blue magic, the amulet disappeared.

"Where did you take it? It is said they have to be worn on your person to fully function." Alec asked, looking slightly put off.

Magnus chuckled as he grabbed Alec's hand and put it over his chest, where his beating heart was. "Allow me to be cheesy, Alexander." He said with a slightly embarrassed smile, surprising Alec for a moment. "Its protection is now laid over my heart. I wouldn't risk lose it."

Alec's cheeks turned reddish, Magnus' words making him tingle all over. He always weaved beautiful, meaningful words for him and it was a true rarity to feel like he could actually trust his words, no matter their embellishment. And yet, he found himself say rather childishly - "You could strap it to your phone."

An amused snort came from Magnus who looked at him with acceptance and understanding. "You're a firm believer of the omamori tradition, I see."

"That old lady from the shrine was very convincing." Alec admitted, holding back a smile. "And besides, I like to know you wear something of mine." He then added sheepishly making Magnus laugh unexpectedly.

"I would ask for one of your shirts, but you wear too much black." The warlock teased, his lips twitching in a smile.

"I like black." Alec replied with half a shrug in his honest and direct manner. "And you dress colourful enough for both of us." He added with a lopsided grin, giving Magnus a shameless checkover. "Though right now, we're a match."

"Must be rubbing on me." Magnus sounded exasperated, but Alec knew better. They were closer than before, their bodies inclined towards one another as if they were unconsciously searching for each other's warmth and feel.

"That sounds like an invitation." Alec murmured, his eyes dropping to Magnus' lips.

"Oh?" That mouth turned into a surprised pout, making Alec's blood rush through his veins. He felt his body shudder with emotion as he met Magnus' eyes again.

There was this undercurrent going on between them, drawing them closer and making them forget there was even an outside world. The only thing that mattered was that they were here, in this moment, together.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered as he looked intensely at the other man, his emotions being mirrored in his eyes as well. And then it happened - the glamour peeled away like a veil blown by a soft breeze and he could see Magnus' true eyes, his warlock mark. It was a fascinating contrast - cat eyes on a human face - and contrary to many shadowhuntes' beliefs, this wasn't a mark of the demon part in Magnus. It was a mark of beauty, of magic which collided inside of him against human and demon.

Fascinated by Magnus, he lifted his hand slowly on his arm, enjoying the feel of muscle underneath the sleeve. It went past the shoulder and stopped momentarily at the base of his neck, his eyes never leaving Magnus' ones. It was a wonderful show of colours and emotions dancing in the warlock's eyes and Alec felt like he was drowning in them. He didn't need rescuing, he was gladly letting himself fall.

His hand moved to cup Magnus' cheek, long fingers caressing the smooth skin. As he leaned in, he caught the soft sigh which left Magnus' lips before he captured them in a kiss both yearning and fearful. Kissing Magnus felt like finally finding his home, his place in this world; everything started to make sense while losing focus in their surroundings. It was just them and no one else.

Magnus let Alec lead the kiss, basking in the emotions he was being thrown into. There was tenderness and fear in the way their lips rubbed against each other, desire and yielding in the way they opened, soft gasps of air caressing their moist fleshes. And it was pure pleasure the moment Alec gripped his waist and pulled him closer, their mouths meeting in a much fiercer kiss, curious tongues chasing one another.

He held Alec back, his hands gripping at his arms as their kiss turned messier and needier by each moment. It had been long since anyone had woken up such raw desires and emotions inside of him, it made him lose his mind rapidly, giving into their needs without much further thought. But who needed thinking when it was Alec holding him tight and kissing him like he was his last drop of water? Who needed reason when he was pushing Alec backwards towards his bedroom where they could drink from themselves until satiated? Like he could ever get full of Alec; he had so many things to show him, to learn together...

Magnus pulled back from their kiss, leaving Alec completely disoriented. "Magnus?" He asked, his lips red and slightly bitten. Magnus felt shivers run down his spine as he thought of biting those lips again.

"Alexander," He started, putting his hand over Alec's chest, feeling his heart beating erratically, "we should slow down."

Alec licked his lips as he looked at him with a lost and puppy-like expression. "Do you want us to slow down?" He asked Magnus who made an indescribable noise in the back of his throat.

"You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?" He mumbled as he looked away for a moment before meeting the shadowhunter's eyes again. "I would most certainly want to take you in my bedroom and show the art of love, but I don't want us to rush in. I don't want you to do something you aren't completely sure of because of needs."

"It's not just that." Alec shook his head, lifting his hands in the small space between their bodies. "I want you, I am sure of this. But I feel it's more than this."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up in surprise, clearly not having expected such a reply and for a few moments, words failed him.

"Unless," Alec suddenly looked insecure and took a step backwards, "you don't feel the same."

Alarmed, Magnus grabbed his hands and pulled him back, closer to him like before. "That's nonsense, Alexander." He gently scolded the other one who looked at him with questioning eyes. "With you, I feel alive after many years. I am not afraid to live anymore."

Alec's cheeks reddened and without hesitation, he leaned down again to press his lips softly against Magnus'. The warlock let out a pleased hum. "So," the shadowhunter whispered, his breath tingling the other one's lips, "teach me the art of love?"

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "With pleasure, Alexander."


End file.
